This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This collaboration involves transcript analysis of glycan-related genes in Drosophilia melanogaster. We have previously preformed qRT-PCR analysis on RNA isolated from cells or tissues from several mammalian samples, C. elegans and zebrafish, but this project with Drosophilia extends the platform even further. Dr. Tiemeyer and Dr. Katoh provided an initial list of D. melanogaster genes for primer design and fly genomic DNA for primer design and validation.